The Visions of the Night
by Venus-Diablo
Summary: Sequel to Only When I sleep but can be read alone. Dean and Cas make the most of Dean's subconcious. Slash, Dream!Sex, Dean/Castiel


Title: The visions of the Night

Author: Rayne (Venus-Diablo)

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Disclaimer: I own nothing here... wish I did but nope!

Warnings: Erm slash that's about it I think. Blanket spoiler for season 4 just to be safe.

Summary: Post season 4 established relationship, Cas is on the run, Dean is worried, dream sex ensues.

Notes: Sequel to my first ever Dean/Cas fic 'Only When I sleep' though can be read alone. Been meaning to write it for a while but other bunnies were more vicious.

Plus this is the first porn I've written in way more years than I want to think about *is scared*.

Word count: 4,190

Dean hated the times_ between_ seeing Castiel. The times when the only angel's he came into contact with were cold and emotionless, the perfect hammer's he had once accused his love of being. He saw the difference between them and the angel he loved, the difference between the Castiel he first met in a cold barn and the _Cas_ whom he now wished every night upon drowsing to see and knew that he should feel guilt but he could not.

From the moment his feelings for the angel broke free from the prison he had locked them in and became manifest. From the moment Sam had watched him gather the seemingly broken and empty vessel to his chest and begged Castiel to live, to come back to him, amongst tears and fractured sobs, all amid the rubble of the Prophet Chuck's house. He had known that as much as he had fooled himself that what he was feeling wasn't real, Castiel was as much a part of his heart as anyone he had ever known. As much a part as Sammy, or Dad, but different; he didn't desire to protect Castiel the way he did his brother, or to live up to his expectations the way he had his father; he only desired that Castiel would always be there. The one person his whole life who had never told him he wasn't good enough, never told him he was weak. Castiel's belief in him made him almost believe in himself... almost.

Unfortunately for them both, the angel's who were hunting Castiel were also keeping _very_ close tabs on Dean, who was, like it or not, their best hope of defeating Lucifer and preventing him from finally taking over heaven.

This made it frustratingly and depressingly impossible for them to be together the way they both wished, flesh and sweat and, well, _real_. Even so there were ways around that problem, the perks of loving an angel Dean guessed, and the subconscious, he had learned, could be a beautiful thing, but this time it was too much.

Sometimes it was days before they could see each other, sometimes weeks, this time it had been 3 months and though he was reluctant to admit it, Dean was worried. He tried to tell himself that Castiel was alright, that he would just know if anything had happened to him, but a lifetime of losing everyone and everything he loved proved to be a hard thing to over come.

So, it was with more than a little relief that shortly after settling down to sleep in yet another tacky motel room bed, Dean felt the subtle shift in his consciousness that he had come to recognise as a sign that he was not exactly alone in his own head.

Sighing in a mixture of anticipation and relief, he slowly opened his eyes to a sight that he knew came wholly from Castiel; it was too pure, too perfect to come from anywhere else. He was sat on the edge of a bed that, even in just this one part, felt more amazing than any motel he had ever stayed in. Before him was a full wall of glass, beyond which was a shoal filled shore leading to a crystal clear lake. The small waves lapped gently at the ground not eight feet from the full length window, and the sky was a perfect azure blue behind the snow capped mountains on the other side of the small bay.

For once in his long life he found that the temperature in the room was perfect. Despite the fact that outside it was obviously the height of summer, in this room it was just so. It was cool and comfortable, though there was no familiar drone of an AC unit. For the first time in what seemed like an age, Dean allowed himself to relax, even though he could not see him, he knew that Castiel was close, that it was Castiel controlling the environment around him. Closing his eyes he drew a deep breath and upon opening them he saw before him what he thought may well be the most welcome site he had ever beheld.

The glass was still shut tight between them, but standing upon the shore was a figure so familiar to him that even though he could not see the true form of angels, if he were given the power to behold their true visage for two minute's Dean honestly believed that he could pick the real Castiel out of a line up in a heartbeat, even though he had no concept of his lovers true form.

He had never been much for hallmark romance and he would never say it out loud, but Dean knew that he could feel Castiel, beyond the form he saw. He realised this when he found himself in charge of protecting Jimmy Novak, the man whose body Castiel had worn until the battle with the archangels had set that soul free. When Castiel was gone, Jimmy looked like him, every single detail of the body was the same, but the mannerisms were wrong, the pitch of the voice just a fraction higher on the octave that that which he was used to. It was then that he knew that what he had with Castiel was not just physical; he had no desire for Jimmy Novak whatsoever. No, what he felt for the angel was a soul deep thing, and that scared and thrilled him in equal measure.

Right now however none of that mattered, it had been a long time, too long, since he had last seen his angel, much lest touched him, held him. Standing he walked towards the glass door as Castiel mimicked his movements from the other side of the glass.

Dean threw the door open with a crash that in the real world would have shattered the glass within the door, leaving himself a foot from what he desired most in the world. Before a word could be spoken they moved at the same time, coming together, bodies meeting in all the heat and desire that had built within them over the last 3 months. Their lips crashed fierce and hot, yet tender and loving; in a perfect rhythm only those with true intimacy can ever know.

After the briefest of moments which he wanted to last forever, Dean pulled reluctantly away.

"Damn Cas, You scared the Hell outta me, where've you been?" He questioned breathlessly, his forehead still pressed against the angels, his hand gripping slowly, unconsciously at Castiel's hip and shoulder.

The angel's breath was just as ragged as his when he replied, "I am truly sorry Dean, I did not wish to worry you, but this is the first chance I've had to see you where we would not be found."

"What do you mean Cas? We're in my head right, I mean okay they've found you here before but you can just poof out if they do, what gives?"

Reluctantly Castiel pulled away and looked deep into Dean's eye's, every inch the soldier he had once seemed "We must talk Dean, I need to explain." With his last words the soldier facade slipped somewhat as Castiel removed himself from Dean's hold and moved to sit upon the bed. He dropped his head and clasped his hands together, his elbows resting upon his knees, "The time is at hand Dean and I..." He paused and swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat, "As much as I wish it were different, I cannot be there with you, unless you wish it."

"What do you mean Cas?" Dean thought he knew the truth but wanted confirmation.

Castiel drew a deep breath before continuing. "Just as Lillith had to break 66 seals to free Lucifer from hell, so he must follow a prophecy long preordained before he can bring his war to heaven. As you know this is what heaven wanted all along, or at least what the angels in charge now wanted." At those words Castiel looked more pained than anyone Dean had ever known, he understood Castiel better than he wanted to admit, he knew about worshiping a father and then finding out you didn't know them at all. An image of his dad and Adam at a ball game flashed through his mind, and he pushed it away knowing that it was only a fraction of whatever Castiel must be feeling after millennia of blind faith.

He moved to sit beside Castiel, the arm he put about him was comforting, understanding. As much as he wanted it, Dean knew that now was not the time for lust and desire. Castiel smiled softly in appreciation of his gesture and continued, "Right now the last piece of Lucifer's earthly plan is falling into place. The angels will let it happen but they must make a show of force, make it seem as though they are resisting. That is why they are all preoccupied right now and I am free to visit you." Knowing Dean as well as he did and sensing his need to argue, to do something to stop it, Castiel clarified, "This battle is far from here Dean, In a town called Groningen in Europe, you cannot help. By tomorrow morning the world will have fallen to Lucifer's will, and heaven will be his next target." He looked up meeting Dean's eyes, his gaze full of sincerity and pain, "Within a week they will call upon you to fulfil your destiny. You shall have to face Lucifer himself alone. Though all the angels shall be watching, none shall intervene." Castiel looked down at his feet hopelessness and dejection pouring from him in waves, "The one time in your life that you should most certainly not be without those you love and you must be alone, I cannot be there Dean, unless it is what you wish."

Dean scoffed slightly and rubbed the angels back, "Why wouldn't I want you there Cas, you think I'm fighting for those feathered fucks upstairs? Hell no, I'm Fighting for you and Sammy and Bobby....Family Cas. You gotta be there, why wouldn't you?"

Castiel turned to face him on the bed and took his face in his hands, his thumbs softly tracing the line of his chin and across his jaw. "Do not mistake me Dean, I wish more than anything to be at your side when you face the light bringer, but as I said there shall be many angels there, the same angels which now hunt me." His fingers stilled and he held Dean in place with purpose, his gaze intent, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation to the mortal before him, "The moment the fight is over, one way or another, those angels will bind me and take my grace. I told you the last time that we were together that I would gladly fall for you, but you must know what that entails Dean. I have very limited knowledge of what it is to be human on a day to day basis, and I do not wish to be a burden to you. As I said I will gladly fall for you, but it mush be your wish, your decision."

"So..." Dean swallowed heard at the weight of the choice he had to make; he needed to know what he was getting into. As much as he loved Castiel, he needed to know that he was not robbing him of anything good in his own selfishness, "So... if I tell you to stay away, so they don't get your grace, what happens?"

Castiel took a deep breath and stared at the floor, "Then they shall hunt me for as long as it takes to catch me and when they do I shall be sent to Hell."

Dean flinched hard, the memories of his own time in the pit flooding back; he couldn't let that happen to his angel, "So you stand at my side, then what happens?"

Castiel wanted to reassure him, but he knew that Dean valued honesty above almost all else and so could not deny him the truth, "Then either you lose, and the world goes to hell, which will not happen. Or you win and the world carries on as it is and one of two things happen, either I shall be sent directly to hell for my disobedience, or, I shall be allowed some respite. Heaven knows of our relationship, the best that I can hope for is to be allowed a human life with you, a few decades of happiness, but when it is over my soul will be damned, that is the one thing that does not change."

At this revelation Dean shot upright and began pacing, he knew he should be next to Castiel holding him, comforting him, but Dean Winchester was not one to give up easily and he knew that there must be a way around this. "No..." he exclaimed loudly, "There has to be another option, I don't buy into this damned if you do damned if you don't shit Cas, I just don't"

"Dean," Castiel sighed and stood to face the pacing man before him, halting his movement with a hand to the hip and another to his cheek stroking softly, "I knew that this was my choice when I made it, and I wouldn't change it even if I could." He rested his head against Deans and almost breathed the words "I love you!"

Dean could not face anymore words, the months they had spent apart and the revelations he had received tonight boiled together in his gut, in a potent and heady mixture of Love, lust and longing that was impossible to ignore.

When their lips first met it was soft, slow, deliberate, neither of them wanting to take things too quickly and lose a single second they may otherwise have together, lips working languidly against each other, small buzzes of electric pleasure, a promise of what was to come, shooting playfully through both of their bodies.

Deans hands travelled down the sides of Castiel's body, taking in and memorising the curve from ribs to waist and waist to hip, before pulling their bodies flush together, a needy moan escaping his lips as the evidence of the angels arousal dug hard and proud against his hip.

Slowly Dean moved his hand across the curve of Castiel's hip bone and cupped the angel's erection in his hand, caressing it softly but surely as Castiel broke their kiss tilting his head back and groaning softly from the pleasure Dean's touch was giving him.

That was all the encouragement Dean needed, he didn't want to think about what Castiel had told him. Didn't want to think that no matter what he did his angel was bound for hell, all he wanted was to make sure that if and when he got there, he had enough memories of pleasure to stay true to himself until he could find a way to save him.

Dean didn't even realise that he was moving until he felt his knees hit the side of the mattress and fell involuntarily backwards. His eyes flew open in shock before he even knew that hey were closed, just to cloud over in lust when he saw Castiel above him, pulling his white shirt over his head, taking that, damned sexy in Dean's opinion, skewed tie with it.

He wanted to speak, to tell Castiel how much he meant to him, how much he was willing to do to keep him safe, but it was all lost in a deep needful moan when Castiel leant across him, crashing their lips together in a fierce rhythm of possession but more importantly, all consuming love.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, and even through four layers of clothing Dean could feel his own hardness pressed deliciously against Castiel's in the confines of their entwined bodies.

He felt the angel's hands run under his t-shirt and up his ribs moaning softly as gentle fingers ghosted over his nipples before pulling the garment over his head, leaving them skin to skin, head to waist. The heat radiating from Castiel's upper body was more of an aphrodisiac than anything he had ever heard of, and he found himself grinding helplessly into the warm pliant body above him, the mewls and moans of pleasure, made okay by their twins coming backing at them from the angel who at this moment seemed anything but holy and innocent.

For the first time in what seemed like forever their lips parted, but rather than respite in his building desire Deans ire only increased as Castiel's lips worked down his neck and across his collar bone in slow, wet languid kisses. He felt hands ghost down his ribs as hot, skilful lips kissed a steady path down his breastbone to his navel.

It took Dean a moment to realise what was different, before he noticed that his pants and boxers were suddenly just not there, the realisation barely crossed his mind before Castiel licked a tantalising line up the underside of his almost painfully hard cock and all rational thought was blown apart in an explosion of desire.

His head automatically threw itself back against the sheets at the pleasure this one simple action gave him, and he treaded his fingers through Castiel's dark mussed up hair as the angel took him into his mouth, easily finding the steady rhythm of lips, teeth and suction that experience had taught him that Dean loved. It was only a matter of minutes before the hunter came hard, releasing himself into his angel's mouth and throat with hoarse cries of his angels name mixed with random groans and mewls of pleasure.

His hands clutched at Castiel's naked shoulders as he moved up his body placing heated kisses as he went until he finally reached Dean's mouth, their tongues and lips coming together in perfect synchronicity.

After a brief moment Castiel felt Dean take his hand and draw it towards his mouth, slowly, seductively, Dean drew two fingers between his lips and into he hot moist confines of his mouth sucking and lapping at them the same way Castiel had sucked and lapped at him moments earlier.

Without a word Dean removed the angel's fingers from his mouth and trailed them down his own body, between his legs and held them their. Castiel looked at Dean, half confused, half amazed. Dean had always been the one in control, the one doing the claiming, this was the first time he had shown any sign of wishing for anything different. "Dean?" Castiel's voice was soft, questioning.

Dean met his gaze without flinching and for once in his life he gave up his hard fought for control, "I'm yours Cas, I'll always be yours, just take me please."

Knowing how much it must have taken Dean to surrender in such a way, Castiel's heart swelled with the love he felt for his hunter, his charge, his all, as he leant forward and sealed their mouths together, his tongue pushing exquisitely into Deans mouth as his finger did the same to the place he so longed to bury himself.

Dean flinched slightly at the intrusion, but Castiel continued to kiss him deeply, distract him through the pain and discomfort as he added the second saliva slicked finger and curled them deep inside his lovers body, finding his sweet spot and making him moan against his tongue in pleasure as his hot tight walls clenched around his fingers from the same sensation.

The moment Dean started rocking back against his hand, searching for more, deeper harder, Castiel added a third finger, flexing and scissoring them as he moved his mouth lower and laved a sensitive already pert nipple with his tongue, as he prepared his lover to take everything he had to give him.

Not wanting to take advantage, he pulled his fingers away and before doing anything else he took Deans chin in his hands forcing their eyes to meet, "Are you sure Dean? If you'd rather we could...."

A finger pressed to his lips cut him off, "I'm sure Cas, just take me, please."

Needing no more encouragement, Castiel held Deans gaze as he guided himself slowly inch by inch into his loves body. He knew from recent experience that there was a certain amount of pain involved, regardless of how well prepared you may be, but Dean's gaze never left his, the only sign of discomfort coming in a short intake of breath and a slight tensing of his shoulders, before Castiel was buried as deep inside him as he could go and Dean curled his hand around the back of his neck pulling him into another hot wet kiss. "Love you Cas," The hunter breathed the words more than spoke them, "I know I don't say it enough, but I do."

Castiel kissed Deans chin then both his cheeks in turn before settling a lingering almost chaste kiss upon his lips, "I know Dean, you don't have to say it, I know".

With that he started moving, slowly at first, gently. Until the rise of Dean's hips' and the pure wantonness of the noises coming from his throat drove Castiel to that place that would always be associated with his hunter, a place of need, and desire, and must have, and sweetholyeverythingyes, a place where all that existed was himself and Dean and the heat, the friction, the sweet sweet pleasure they brought to one another.

It didn't take long before Castiel felt the pull and twist deep within him that meant he wouldn't last much longer, and judging by the lust blown look on Dean's face and the oh so beautiful to him groans and whispered curses coming from him, he wouldn't last long either.

Determined for them to reach their completion at the same time, Castiel took Dean's cock in his hand and stroked firmly, yet lovingly in time with his thrusts, one, two, three pulls and that was all it took before Dean released himself in a scream of his lovers name and a hot flow across his abdomen and Castiel's hand. The clenching of the hot tight muscles around him as Dean reached his peak forced Castiel over the edge also, and he let himself go, all arched back and screams of Dean's name, and cries to a God he thought had forsaken him, yet still hoped would be forgiving.

Falling forwards Castiel braced himself as much as he could on shaking arms and kissed Dean deftly before rolling to the side, pulling his charge with him and cradling him close.

For a long while they simply lay together, their breathing evening out, and their bodies relaxing into one another's in a way that was comforting and familiar rather than sexual.

He knew he should leave it be, just let this be the last perfect moment, but he couldn't, Stroking a hand through Dean's hair, Castiel spoke assuredly, "Remember something for me Dean? Though you know what must happen to me, never think that I regret my decision. I would rather have had this one night, than another millennia not knowing what it is to hold you the way I do now."

Dean's heart clenched in his chest as though a vice had griped it, but he wouldn't let it beat him, just like he wouldn't let Heaven, Hell or any bastard in between beat him when it came to Castiel. He knew that if it was written it wasn't easy to change. He knew that Castiel would not be able to resist being with him when the final showdown came, which meant he knew that at some point Castiel would go to hell, but he's be damned (again) himself before he let him stay there. Wrapping his arms tightly around his angels body he kissed his breast bone and spoke, "I know Cas, and I'll always remember, that's why they wont win." Raising his head to look into his angel's eyes he saw the confusion there and smiled softly, "They might send you to hell Cas, but if...when I defeat Lucifer, those feathered fucks are gonna owe me... they're gonna owe me big." He took the angels face in his hands and kissed him softly, "I don't care if I have to tear heaven apart piece by piece to make them listen, whatever it takes. If it takes a year, a century, even a millennia," Pulling back he looked into Castiel's eye's all of his love and sincerity burning through his gaze, "I will raise you from perdition."

Castiel looked down at his charge, his love, the scrappy, and argumentative disobedient, impossible to control, man whom he had fallen in love with and he believed him. He held him tighter, feeling the dawn approaching and knowing that his lover must wake, and when he did, if it took a year a century or millennia, he would not see Dean again for a long time.


End file.
